A Árvore
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Ed e Winry se encontram após a Guerra Civil, num lugar devastado onde apenas uma árvore resiste através dos anos.


_Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence, só tomei emprestado._

_Fic vencedora do 16º Desafio dos Fics do fórum Mundo dos Fics._

* * *

**A Árvore**

O jovem alquimista olhou em volta. Nada. Além da lápide de sua mãe, morta há muitos anos, não havia nada por perto. Não haveria ninguém tampouco, se não fosse pela garota de longos cabelos loiros que o encarava, triste. A grama que circundava o jazigo improvisado, antes verde, agora não passava de pequenas folhas mortas. A árvore, ao lado da sepultura, jazia seca, indicando o tempo que havia passado, como um sinal de que o mundo havia seguido adiante. O pôr do sol reluzia nas nuvens com uma cor de sangue, deixando o céu com uma cor de morte.

Edward Elric puxou o relógio da ordem dos alquimistas nacionais e jogou-o ao chão. Winry colocou a mão em seu ombro, querendo consolá-lo, mas ele se moveu para afastá-la. Não precisava da compaixão de ninguém agora.

"Ed..."

Ela olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Segurou seus próprios braços, para impedir-se de abraçar o seu melhor amigo, que também era aquele que sempre havia amado. Sempre desejou que ele voltasse para casa, mas não esperava que fosse daquela maneira. Não por aquele motivo.

"Estão todos mortos, Winry. Você sabia disso?"

Ela sabia, mas não queria acreditar. Todos haviam ido. A grande Guerra Civil, que abateu sobre os alquimistas nacionais, não teve resultado algum além de morte e destruição. Edward havia estado nessa batalha, havia visto pessoas morrerem por suas próprias mãos, sentira o espírito se esgotando de cada uma delas, quando elas o fitavam, suplicando pela vida. E ele os matara mesmo assim. Toda noite tentava se convencer que estava seguindo ordens, mas sabia que poderia ter parado a qualquer momento. Poderia ter se rebelado, ter feito suas próprias ordens. Mas foi fraco.

"Al está morto, Winry. Al está morto por minha causa!"

Ele bateu uma mão na outra, as lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face. Ela sabia que não podia ajudá-lo, então não disse nada, apenas o deixou colocar seus fantasmas para fora. Alphonse, seu irmão, havia morrido na Guerra. Ed viu sua alma ir embora, como vemos os pássaros irem embora quando chega o inverno. Al não deu ouvidos quando seu oniisan o pediu para ficar em casa, se escondendo. Seguiu-o. Sua armadura não resistiu quando o inimigo jogou uma bomba, e o selo que prendia a sua alma foi quebrado, fazendo com que Al se fosse para sempre.

"Eu sempre tive esperança que algum dia nós conseguiríamos a pedra filosofal, para trazer o corpo dele de volta. Eu não ligava de ter membros mecânicos, eu só queria que meu irmão voltasse a ser ele mesmo de novo."

"Ed, não foi sua culpa."

Ele voltou-se e olhou para ela. Aquela que sempre o havia apoiado, que o havia ajudado quando seu braço e sua perna tinham sido sugados pela força da alquimia ilegal que ele e o irmão haviam realizado, na tentativa de trazer de volta à vida sua mãe.

"Eu estava lá. Ele era minha responsabilidade. Devia ter cuidado dele."

Winry não sabia novamente o que dizer. Era inútil tentar convence-lo do contrário. Ele havia estado lá, ela não. Ela sempre estivera naquela pequena casa de madeira, apenas olhando para a janela e esperando-o. Esperando que um dia ele voltasse e dissesse que a amava, assim como ela havia pensado em lhe dizer tantas vezes. Mas não esperava que ele voltasse assim, sem o irmão, com feridas tão profundas que nem o tempo seria capaz de curar. Já fazia um ano desde a última vez que se haviam encontrado. Antes da Guerra. Antes de tudo mudar, antes das pessoas morrerem e não restar nada naquele lugar, além daquela árvore, que sempre estivera ali. E que agora também estava morta.

"Ed... Vamos para a minha casa."

Casa. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não ouvia aquela palavra, tanto tempo que não tinha um lugar para chamar de lar. Desde o dia em que ele e Al haviam incendiado sua própria casa, como que para apagar as lembranças da morte de sua mãe, ele não havia parado em um único lugar. Os irmãos Elric haviam passado de cidade em cidade, de taverna em taverna, em busca da pedra que poderia trazer-lhes a liberdade novamente. E pensar agora que tudo havia acontecido por causa da maldita pedra. Ed havia se alistado na ordem dos alquimistas nacionais para ter acesso à Biblioteca Nacional, onde poderia encontrar informações valiosas que não encontraria em nenhum outro lugar. E a ordem dos alquimistas nacionais o havia levado a lutar na Guerra Civil.

"Vamos, Ed", Winry tentou novamente, "Eu vou lhe preparar algo para comer."

O que ele menos sentia naquele momento era fome. Sentiu um pouco de pena dela. Winry praticamente havia cuidado de Ed e Al durante todos esses anos, não como uma mãe faria, mas com um sentimento muito mais profundo. Sempre se preocupando com eles, sempre pensando e rezando por eles, para que voltassem para ela inteiros. Ed havia voltado, mas não como ela queria. Como ele desejava.

"Winry... Você esteve sempre cuidando da gente, não foi? Eu preciso lhe agradecer por isso."

Ela sorriu, constrangida. Não havia feito nada demais por eles, que eram praticamente seus irmãos, por haverem crescido juntos, tendo estado perto um do outro desde o nascimento.

"Não precisa, Ed."

Sem pensar, ele aproximou-se mais dela e passou os braços em volta do seu corpo. Winry respirou mais fundo e mais rápido com aquele movimento inesperado. O que ela sempre havia desejado. O que ele sempre quis fazer.

Ele escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos loiros, querendo parar as lágrimas que continuavam a escorrer como um rio que corre sem rumo. Ela continuou com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, sem reação alguma, além do bater cada vez mais rápido de seu coração.

"Obrigado, Winry."

"Ed..."

Ela passou a mão por seus cabelos, loiros como os dela, desmanchando a trança que o jovem alquimista sempre usara. Os fios deslizaram pelas costas de Ed, assim como as mãos de Winry. Ela apertou o abraço, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre. O fim do mundo havia se iniciado com o começo da Guerra, mas para ela esse dia só chegaria quando ela tivesse a certeza de perdê-lo. Quando soubesse que nunca, nunca mais, poderia vê-lo novamente. Quando ele fosse para o Céu e ela continuasse a viver na Terra.

"Não me deixe de novo... Ed..."

Ele não desejava partir. Se pudesse, ficaria o resto de sua vida com ela, ali, naquela casa de madeira, da qual a única coisa que se via era uma árvore morta. Mas não podia. Tinha um dever a cumprir. Precisava vingar a morte de seu irmão mais novo, torturar aqueles que haviam tirado a vida de Al, faze-los sofrer para que pagassem enquanto ainda estivessem vivos. E quando houvessem sofrido o bastante...

"Eu tenho que ir, Winry."

Ela apertou mais ainda o abraço, como se isso o fizesse mudar de idéia. Mas sabia que Ed havia se decidido e que não poderia fazer nada para mudá-lo. Sempre havia sido assim, ele sempre a deixava ali, sozinha, e sempre voltava depois. Porém, dessa vez, ela achava que ele nunca mais iria retornar.

"Eu não vou conseguir se você se for... Se você não voltar."

Ele também não conseguiria se não pudesse vê-la novamente, ver aquele rosto que tanto o havia alegrado nos momentos mais difíceis. E estava para enfrentar o pior momento de sua vida. Mas também sabia que, se os seus planos se realizassem, ele não poderia voltar. Não poderia arriscar colocar Winry em perigo.

Ed afastou alguns centímetros para poder observá-la. Passou as mãos pelo seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas. Ele via o desespero dela em seus olhos, mas não podia fazer nada. Não agora.

"Winry... Prometa-me que você irá me esperar."

Ela puxou as mãos dele de seu rosto, segurando-as entre suas próprias mãos. Eles sabiam que, se fingissem que tudo fosse dar certo, seria mais fácil sobreviver através dos anos.

"É claro, Ed. Eu sempre te esperei, não foi?"

Ele sorriu para disfarçar a tristeza que crescia cada vez mais em seu interior. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

"Sempre vou te esperar. Sempre."

Ele puxou-a novamente para junto de si, desta vez encostando seus lábios nos dela, em alguns segundos que poderiam ter durado uma eternidade, sentindo a maior felicidade e a maior tristeza de sua vida, ao mesmo tempo. Havia tanto tempo que sonhava com aquele momento, sem nunca imaginar que ele aconteceria nas piores circunstâncias. Não queria deixá-la ali sozinha, mas precisava.

"Pense em mim, Winry... E eu voltarei para você."

Ele se virou e começou a seguir o caminho de terra, indo de encontro ao seu destino. Segurou as lágrimas antes que elas começassem a cair novamente. Ela não conseguiu ser tão forte, desabando no chão, com o rosto que ficaria molhado ainda por muito tempo. Sem dizer nada, ele deu adeus para a garota que havia sempre amado, mas que o mundo o havia impedido de permanecer por perto. Viu pela última vez a árvore seca, destacando-se com seu contorno marrom-escuro do céu vermelho-sangue, aquela árvore que havia seguido adiante com o mundo, mas que sempre permaneceria no mesmo lugar, tendo a terra como lar. E continuou o seu caminho, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. _

_Não sei como termina FMA, estou no episódio 18 do anime, mas achei que seria interessante se houvesse uma guerra e pessoas importantes morressem nela. Quem sabe, no futuro, eu escrevo um prequel para essa fic, contando sobre a Guerra..._


End file.
